Unknown Love
by Twitchy14
Summary: Vegeta is staying at the Capsule Corporation and both try to figure out their feelings.


A.N.  Ok, this is my first B/V fic.  I'm new at this, so I'd like some criticism.  Well, I hope you enjoy it!

**Dragonball Z:  **

**         Bulma sighed contentedly.  **

**         _Now this is nice, _she thought, stretching out in her bed.  _Nobody to bug me_.  _Mom's gone shopping, Dad's buying new parts for his invention, and Yamcha's out sparring with some friends of his._**

****

******Suddenly, a crash sounded from the floor below her.**

         Bulma let out her breath in a slow hiss.

****

**_         And, _****she sighed to herself, _Vegeta hasn't gone anywhere.  He's still here…_**

**         She knew it was just like him to ruin her day.  Now she wouldn't be able to get any rest.  **

**         _Damn._**

****

******"Wommaaaaann!!"  A roar echoed upstairs.**

**         "Come down THIS INSTANT!"**

**         Bulma growled as she pulled herself out of bed.  Throwing on some decent clothes, she trudged to the kitchen.**

**         "What do you want, Vegeta?" she asked the muscular man standing in front of the fridge.**

**         He smirked at her in a satisfied way.**

**         "Never mind," he said, simply.**

**         "Erggg!!" Bulma shrieked.  "Why do you do that??  You are the most annoying bastard I've ever met!"**

**         Vegeta just stood there, the smirk still in place.**

         "Fine!" she cried, throwing up her hands. "Whatever, Vegeta!" 

            **Bulma stomped out, Vegeta's eyes following her.**

**         He laughed to himself.  He loved making her angry… **

********************************************************************************************************************************

**         Bulma stamped outside, practically steaming with anger.  **

**         _God, he's obnoxious!  Now I'm not tired anymore! _She made sure to stomp louder.**

**         She looked up suddenly to see she was at her lab.**

**         _Well, _she smiled, _When in doubt, come to the lab!_**

**         She sat down to tinker with one of her inventions.  As she turned a knob on the front, a huge explosion rippled across the whole Capsule Corporation. **

**         Bulma jumped to her feet.**

**         _Oh, crap, _she thought.  _Vegeta…_**

**         She ran across her yard to a cloud of dust where Vegeta's gravity room used to be.**

**         "Vegeta!" she called out.**

**         "Vegeta, where are you?" **

**         Bulma started to worry.**

**         "Please, Vegeta, answer me!  I'm scared!"**

**         "Oh, I'm so glad you care." A voice whispered in her ear.**

**         Bulma whipped around, only to see Vegeta, unharmed, behind her.**

**         "Vegeta, you asshole! I hate you!" she screamed.**

**         "Awww, but I just thought you said you were scared for me?" Vegeta was now wearing a half-grin.**

**         "Don't you care for me?" he said, pouting.**

**         "No, you son of a bitch!"**

**         Bulma was starting to turn red.**

**         "I think you're blushing, woman!  What is it, are you just embarrassed that I know you love me?"**

**         Vegeta smirked.**

**         "Why, of all the- I can't- What are-" Bulma stuttered.  "How RIDICULOUS!" **

**         Vegeta's smirk grew wider, glad he had succeeded in making Bulma so angry.**

**         Bulma's cheeks bordered on maroon and purple.**

**         "Stop smirking like that!  Why do you have to be so annoying?" she huffed.**

**         Vegeta only grinned.**

**         "Fine, whatever, I'm leaving."  Bulma whirled around and walked back up to the house.**

**         Vegeta called out to her retreating back,**

**         "You need to fix my gravity machine, woman!  Oh, and woman, make me some lunch!"**

**         Bulma showed him a certain finger without turning around.**

**         As she walked into the house, Vegeta couldn't help but think about how good she looked.**

**         _Stop it now, _he ordered himself.  _You are prince of the Sayjins!  You can't fall for a mere human!  Even if she is beautiful…_**

****

         Vegeta sighed and flew out to the desert; he liked to train there sometimes.

**         Bulma sighed from the kitchen window, where she was watching Vegeta.**

**         _Oh, well, I guess I'm not all that mad at him.  He is handsome… But he's a jerk, too!  _**

**         Bulma silently scolded herself for thinking such thoughts about the man who tried to kill Goku and destroyed many other people.**

**         But, she smiled as she turned to make Vegeta's lunch.**

**         A.N.  Well, tell me what you think!  Please review.  Yeah, I know, not all that original, but oh well.  Sorry it's so short!**


End file.
